


Old Souls

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Nappstablook is ace, No Smut, Other, Reader Has A Name, Reader is a girl, Sans and Papyrus and Reader are all siblings, and fluff, be warned, cause I don't know how to write that, fem!reader - Freeform, go ahead and insert a different name if you like, hopefully, i'm trash fite me, it's just not used very often, lots of puns, people die, puns too, reader has amnesia, sort of, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I suck at summaries, sue me.A long time ago, before Monsters were sealed into the Underground, there was a special group of the Royal Guard called the Elite. (The king was bad with naming things.) This group was made up of seven members, and they were all either maegister (boss) monsters or powerful human mages. (Yes you read that right.) And they almost won the War.But they were betrayed.





	1. The Beginning or the End, depends on how you look at it

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, and I don't know if anyone will like it or not. If nobody likes it I probably won't continue it. If you like it and want me to keep writing, please comment and say so, because unfortunately I'm not psychic, so I won't know. If it's terrible, and no one likes it, oh well. I'll just write something else.  
> Cya!

Dust. Dust and blood. _So Much Dust,_ you think. Floating in the air and coating you is the dust of your friends, your family, people you don't even know. Mixing with the dust is rivers of blood from all of the humans that have died. This battle is one of the deadliest of the war. It's going to be the last, you decide.  
_“WE BELIEVE IN YOU,”_ a voice whispers in your head. Bravery. His soul pulses beside you. _“You c-can do it”_ \- that's Perseverance; _“Don't you_ dare _give up!”_ \- and Kindness. _“I promise you, we'll be waiting for you.”_ \- Integrity says. Then, _“come on kid, you can do it. you've got to win for_ olive _us now”_ \- Patience. _“I know”_ you think. Your soul aches in sorrow and anger at the one voice that's missing. Your friend the traitor.  
All the rest of your friends are dead, killed by agents of TIME, but their souls surround you, buoying you up. You gather your strength for one final blow. Before you die you will wipe out the last vestiges of TIME, and win this conflict forever. Your magic, and that of your friends, grows, charging. A last-soul-standing spell, a spell made powerful by a willingly given life. Or in this case, six lives. One by one your friends souls crumble, as they give all of their HoPe to fuel the spell. Finally, it's just you. You push harder, your last HP enters the spell, and you let it go, watching as it explodes across the battlefield.  
You fall to the ground. You can no longer see anything but a growing white light and you know that your friends are on the other side. You reach for the light. As it grabs you, a sudden feeling of wrongness hits you. Then the pain starts. The light whips you back and forth and up and down then flings you away from the souls of your friends, scattering you all across time and space. Then you are flung down, down, and the white fades to be replaced with black. _It wasn't enough_ , you think, as you fade to unconsciousness.

TIMELINE SAVED  
CONTINUE / RESET

CONTINUE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEEP-BEBEEP-BEEEP-BEBEEP-BEE *click*

You groggily roll out of bed and rub your face. _It's still too early for this_ you think. You really hate getting up in the mornings, and the fact that you are waking up for work is no help. As you make coffee, you think about the dream you had. 

This is the 50th year in a row that you've had this dream, always on the same week, for exactly three nights in a row. Every October, the 9th through the 11th. You can no longer remember what the date means, and you don't want to remember the dream. You wonder if it is related to something in your past. The past that you don't remember. Or wont remember, because you almost remember lots of things, you just refuse to acknowledge them. You blocked those brain paths years ago. You think back to the earliest memory of yours that is definitely not ancient. The park. 50 years ago, you woke up in a park, screaming a bunch of names and sobbing. You were babbling about magic, and wearing funny clothes, so someone called a hospital. A few months later, you were released, and you were placed in the local orphanage. You looked about 14 at the time, but five years later, you looked exactly the same. People began to be afraid of you, saying you were possessed. One of the other kids in your orphanage was similarly frightening, so you had them as a friend. However, your friend couldn't take it. They ran away to Mount Ebott, and didn't come back. You ran away soon after, but you avoided Mount Ebott like the plague, so you went the other direction. _Note to Self: Hitchhiking everywhere and sleeping under bridges SUCKS._ you think. You settled in a town for a couple years, but the same thing happened. So you kept moving. 50 years later, you look only a few years older, but at least you seem old enough to get a job. And for some reason, you came home to Ebott. 50 years, and it hasn't changed a bit. You hate this place, and you are sick of life. You are depressed, but you don't care. A couple of weeks ago, you made a new friend. They are one of the orphans, and they are getting a lot of hate because they are agender. You are really pissed off at the people who hurt them. It isn't fair. It isn't Right. It isn't JUST. But you don't know what to tell the kid. Running is not the best option, it is awful, but you haven't done anything else, so you can't tell the kid anything. You have been running for too long. _And now here you are_ , you thought bitterly. _You and your stupid face that ought to be at work five minutes ago._ You ran for the door, coffee forgotten.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


You returned home after a long day and collapsed on the couch. It was awful. You got fired, and your boss was an asshole, and you just kind of wanted to disappear. You thought of your dream, and the people in it. And something that had been bugging you suddenly made itself clear. That friend of yours, they went up the Mountain to disappear. Your fuzzy, depressed mind latched on to the idea and ran away. It was said that people who went up Mt. Ebott disappeared, which was what you wanted, right? And even if you didn't, you would be able to see the stars from up there, and you couldn't from here in the city. You grabbed a blanket and a change of clothes, shoved them in a backpack and stuffed your phone in your pocket, then headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had been right, the stars were spectacular from up here. So pretty that you didn't look where you were going. Until you fell down the Really. Big. Hole.  
And everything went black.


	2. The Flower is Mean (and you aren't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Flowey being a total asshat doesn't fit the story, so he's more just misunderstood than evil. Sorry.

When you woke up, you were lying on a bed of yellow flowers. It was pretty comfy. The smell made you sneeze, however, so you got up and checked yourself for injuries. Nothing. You examined your surroundings. The walls were blank dirt, and there was a tunnel going off to your left. The hole was so deep that the top was only a speck of light, and too wide to climb, so you decided to explore the tunnel. It lead around in a couple of twisty turns, and then out to another bed of flowers. This time, there was a big flower in the middle, and it had a face. You stared. Rubbed your eyes. Yep, still a face.  
_"Rude,"_ said the flower. "What?" You were very confused now.  
"It's very rude to stare." said the flower. "You must be new to the Underground. Let's start with introductions. Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Gosh, you must be so confused! Don't worry, I'll teach you how it works down here."  
Flowey then tried to pull out your soul. But you didn't let him.  
"Sorry, but I don't feel like FIGHTing you," you said.  
He stared. "What? How did you do that? How do you know about FIGHTing and stuff? Why wouldn't you FIGHT me?" he asked angrily.  
"Simple," you said, "I've done it before. And FIGHTing every one is like a broken pencil. Pointless."  
You and Flowey talked for about half and hour. He was really warming up to you by the end there, and only tried to bite you a few times, instead of every time you were in range. Then someone walked into the room and Flowey popped into the ground as fast as he could.  
The newcomer was a tall, stately female goat monster. Whom you recognized.

You stood up very quickly, not quite knowing why, but you _knew_ this woman. She was in your dream. Although, she did look older than in your dream.  
You bowed.  
And said, "Good afternoon, my queen."  
She stared at you. You had no clue how you knew what to say, but you did. Formal court procedure from the inside of your head.  
She said, "Please, my child, I'm not the queen anymore, you don't have to do that. Just call me Toriel." You stood. "Yes Ms. Toriel."  
"My child, if I may ask, how did you know who I was? None of the other humans that fell even knew that monsters existed, much less that I used to be the queen!"  
You thought about that, then said that you didn't know. You had amnesia, you said, and that prevented you from remembering stuff. You didn't tell her about the dream; no matter how you trusted her, and you did, that was still information the you preferred to keep to yourself.  
"Well, my child, I doubt you have anywhere to sleep tonight, so would you like to stay with me?"  
You agreed, and followed Toriel to her house.

Her house was on the other side of a maze-like series of passages. These passages were trapped with loads of puzzles and odd apparatuses. (Apparatuses? Apparatusi? How do you say that?) When you arrived at her house, she let you in then told you to make yourself at home. "I was baking a pie, so you can have some when that is ready, my child," she says. "Sounds great," you reply. However, before the pie is out of the oven, you have fallen asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get out, school decided that I would be taking the PSAT, and life said that a bunch of stuff was going to happen, and I haven't had any time to write. But here it is now. Hope it's not awful.


	3. You are Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. I have no excuse. I was just being lazier than Sans. I planned to write a bunch over Thanksgiving break, but I didn't. Then I thought I'd write during Winter Break, and I didn't. Sorry. No excuses. But finally I got over my total writer's block, and here's a new chapter!

Later, you wake up in a bed that isn't yours, in a room you have never seen. It's a child's room, with a shelf of toys, and a small closet with bright colors painted on it. Everything seems really old, though. The toys are worn, but look like they haven't been played with in years. Maybe the child grew up? you think. You have a horrid suspicion that that isn't the case. If they grew up, there would be toys for older children as well, and the toys are all geared for a child of maybe 8 or 9. Your stomach rumbles, interrupting your morbid train of thought, and reminding you that you never did eat that pie. You sit up and notice the piece of pie on the floor near the bed. Well, wasn't that nice of Queen Toriel, you think. For some reason you can't stop thinking of her as Queen, even though she told you she wasn't anymore. It stirs memories that you want to forget, so you hurry up and eat the pie before you can think to hard about it.

The pie is AMAZING. Sweet and flavored of butterscotch and cinnamon, it has a special flavor that causes a warmth in your chest. You realize that Toriel must have put some magic in the food. This fact nearly makes you cry, and for once, you remember why on purpose. Ilias used to put magic in your food when you were little. Your big brother who took care of you. You missed him. He never made pie this good, though, so you get over it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little while later, you walked out into the living room. Queen Toriel is sitting there, reading a book about snails. It looks interesting, but you need to talk to her. She looks up when you enter.  
"Oh, hello my child. You slept for quite a while!" she says. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine," you reply, "Thank you for the pie! It was delicious."  
"I am glad you liked it, my child."  
"Thank you for letting me sleep here," you say, wondering if she wants you to leave.  
"Of course my child! You can stay as long as you want. I get rather lonely on my own here, so it would be wonderful to have someone else around the house."  
You realize that she wants you here. That's a first, people usually want you to leave as soon as possible. Except for Ilias and Chel and the rest of your old family, your memories whisper. You realize you still haven't answered Toriel. "Thank you very much," you say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a month now since you came to live with Toriel. You like it here a lot. The other monsters in the ruins are very nice, once you get to know them. They don't judge you for being not-quite-human. In fact, they seem to prefer it that way.  
The first week in the ruins, you met a small, blueish ghost who seemed very sad. They don't seem to want to talk to you, and always fade away when you come near. But yesterday, you heard music coming from their house. It was one of your favorite songs too! unthinking, you start to sing along.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out._  
_And all that counts, is here and now._  
_My Universe, will never be the same,_  
_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

The music abruptly cuts off, and you startle. You kind of wish you hadn't started singing, because surely the ghost is running away again. Then, a soft voice comes from behind you.  
"Was that ... you singing?"  
You turn around to see the ghost. "Yes," you answer. You feel the need to be gentle with this little spirit.  
"It ... it was pretty..." he said.  
"Thanks," you say, smiling. "What's your name, Ghosty-Boy?"  
"O-oh... I'm Nappstablook... sorry..."  
"Sky's sake, what are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything."  
"..." Nappstablook seems reluctant to answer.  
"Well, anyway. I'm Robin! Nice ta meetcha!"

You and Nappstablook became fast friends after that. You shared a love of music, and would often just sit and sing. Nappstablook had a beautiful voice, when he mustered up the courage to use it, and he was an absolutely brilliant D.J. You being a horrible punster, would often say he just had the "spirit" of a great musician. That got Nappstablook to forget his social anxiety to the point where he actually gave you a deadpan glare. "Y-you're as bad as Sans." he said. So you made sure to say a bunch more ghost puns. He eventually threw you out of the house. That was the first time he had every used magic in front of you, and it astounded you, because you could feel the enormous power he carried. It was epic. You asked him about it the next time you saw him, and he said that all ghosts are very powerful, but they rarely use their magic. He clammed up after that, so you dropped it. You never spoke about it again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some weeks later, you began to wonder what was on the other side of the door. You also began to remember your mission. Free the monsters. You didn't know why, but you had to. Your memories are beginning to come back, in pieces, because now you see no reason to forget. The monsters you remember are actually real. Some things, however, must stay forgotten, so you don't think about all of it. 

Eventually, you go to Toriel, and explain that you have to leave. She doesn't want to let you go. So you tell her a story.

_A very long time ago, during the Monster-Human War, there was a group of Elite Royal Guards who protected the King and pregnant Queen. Most of these were monsters, but some were human mages, or half-human magical hybrids. They stood in direct opposition of the Seven Human Mages. They fought to the last battlefield, then sacrificed their lives to try to kill the humans. They failed, because one of their number had betrayed them, and joined the humans. They failed, and the monsters were locked underground. But something strange happened. Because they had been betrayed, they had killed the one who betrayed them. He had cursed all of them before dying, saying their SOULs would never rest until he had been put back together again. Then we tore his soul in two and separated the pieces through time. He would never be put back together. Because of this, all of the Elite were not dead. Their SOULs were reincarnated in different bodies. The Guardian of JUSTICE was cast on the surface for some reason, but the rest were likely sealed Underground. I didn't remember for a long time, because of the trauma of that battle. I thought all my friends were dead. Now that I'm down here, I can sense them. I am the SOUL of JUSTICE, and I will bring us together again to exact due punishment for what has been done to us. That battle was not finished, and that war was not won by anyone. The time has come to finish it. I must go to find everyone and break the barrier._

Toriel remembered the Elite. She hadn't recognized you because it had been so long, and you looked very different now. But she realized that you could take care of yourself and she let you go. You promised to come back and visit.  
"Oh my child. If you leave, you cannot return. The door out of the Ruins only opens from the inside. You can never come back through."  
You just smiled and told her that you would find a way.

You spent one last night at Toriel's house. You would leave in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note

I'm sorry. I can't write this fic anymore. I have left it for so long that I don't even remember most of it. I was thinking about deleting it, but I noticed that some people had actually commented and left kudos and stuff. So what I will do is say that anyone who wants to use this as a prompt for a story can do so. If you want me to I can post a character list of my OCs and the vague backstory and lore of this world (what I haven't already said in the story). Other than that, please feel free to use anything from this story.

I'm sorry. I'm an awful writer. But consider this story discontinued. It will never be finished by me. I may write something else in the future, although I doubt it will be very long.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be honest when commenting about this, I want your real opinion. Also, constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> **Edit**  
> Just realized that the tags were kinda misleading. The Sans/Paps/Reader relationships are totally platonic. Brothers and sister. Reader will not date anyone for a while.


End file.
